Slender One shots
by Jayfeather24
Summary: You all know Slenderman(or you don't). But do you really? Take a look inside the life of Slenderman and his dysfunctional family.
1. Slenderteen

_**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in like weeks but I just don't wanna. It feels like a chore. SO DON'T COMPLAIN! (please) I will one day update eventually. So heres some crack about the Slenders. (Slenderman,Slenderwoman,Slenderteen,Slenderbaby,Slendertwins, and Slendertail.)**_

_**So yeah. ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**P.S.-Slenderteen is a boy, Slenderbaby is a boy, the Slendertwins are girls, and Slendertail is a male cat.**_

_**P.S.S.- I do not own Slenderman.**_

"Slenderteen, why aren't you wearing your suit?"

"Because I don't want to."

"You're a Slender and if you're going to live in this house you will put on a suit. And get rid of that hair while you're at it."

"The Slendertwins don't have to wear suits."

"That's because they're little girls."

"Whatever." I walked by her and began to look for my cat, Slendertail. "Mom, have you seen Slendertail?"

"He's in the laundry room, while you're in there put on your black tie. I don't like that white one."

"Yeah. yeah." I walked to the laundry room and spotted Slendertail curled up in one of the laundry baskets."There you are." He yawned and sat up.

"Sup."

"Not much, how about you?" I said, reaching down to scratch him behind the ears.

"The usual. Shredding all the black ties your mom buys you."

"That's a good kitty."

"Oh by the way." He meowed pulling his head away from the hand. "Tell your sisters to stop putting bows on my tail, it's annoying."

"Alright."

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's go."

I picked up the black and white cat and walked out of the laundry room.

"Kitty!"

"Ah!" Yelled Slendertail, jumping on my head. I watched as the Slendertwins ran down the hall and began jumping up trying to get Slendertail.

"Hey, leave him alone."

"But we want the kitty!" They wailed at the same time.

"He has a name and he doesn't want you bothering him. Right Slendertail?"

"YES! Get them away from me!" He hissed, arching his back.

"See? Now go play or something." I pushed past them and headed out the door.

"Phew, thanks."

"No prob."

"So where are we going today?"

"Dad want us to go hang more of the Slendertwins pictures in the forest."

"Why does he want them there anyways?"

"How is should I know?" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

We walked into the dark forest, I walked over to one of the trees and tacked the picture to it. I continued walking through the forest, pinning pictures to trees. I paused as the light of a couple flashlights cut through the trees.

"Great." I groaned.

"Come on, let's go scare them."

"Yeah, alright." I crept through the trees as silently as I could. I stepped into a clearing where three girls were camped.

"I want to go home!"

"Come on! Don't be chicken!"

"I agree with Kathy, this place gives me the creeps."

"Who are you scared of? Slenderman? That guys a fake."

"You sure about that? Then who's that behind you?!"

They all screamed and turned to look at me.

"Who are you? And what's with the mask?"

I stared at them silently.

"Umm..."

Slendertail suddenly poked out from behind my leg.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry I got this." He walked over to one of the girls and sat down.

"Umm, nice kitty..."

She reached a trembling hand towards him. Suddenly a tentacle shot out of his back and grabbed her hand.

"AHHH!" She screamed and shook her hand free. They all scrambled to their feet and shot out of the clearing and into the forest.

"I'll never understand why you're so scary and I'm not."

"I got mad skills." He purred and leapt back onto my shoulders. "Now hurry up, it's cold out here."


	2. Slendertail

_**Hey guys I'm back with more oneshots. So yes I know I need to work on my other stories but I don't wanna. Too hard. I will one day but for now I am content to write this crud. So let us continue with one of my favorite characters. Slendertail! Btw if any of you people who bothered to look at the Slenderteen oneshot, the Slenders can talk to each other without other people hearing. And I don't care if that isn't accurate that's how I'm going to write this story so deal with it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER~ I DO NOT OWN SLENDERMAN OR WARRIORS (yes Slendertail is a warrior cat XD)**_

I yawned and slowly got to my feet. I crawled off of Slendeteen and crept out the door and into the laundry room. I pulled Slenderteens black tie out of the laundry basket and began ripping it apart.

"No no! Bad cat!" I screeched in pain as I felt a broom smack my back.

"How many times how I told you not to rip up the ties I buy Slenderteen!"

"Fine, fine I'm leaving. Don't nag me." I leapt on the window sill and jumped outside. I started for Thunderclan territory. I know what you're thinking. You can't live with a paw in two worlds and blah blah. But technically I'm technically not a Thunderclan cat. I just like to bother them. I poked my head into the camp. Perfect. That stupid orange cats back was turned to me. I crept up behind him and stood there waiting for him to notice. All the other cats in the clearing froze in horror.

"F-f-f-firepaw."

"What is it Graypaw?"

"B-b-b-behind y-you!" He fled in horror. The orange cat slowly turned around.

"Oh, hi Slendertail."

My fur raised in anger. Why couldn't I scare this stupid apprentice!? I turned around and stormed out the camp angrily. I was in such a fit of rage that I didn't notice I had walked all the way home and right into the arms of the Slendertwins.

"Kitty!"

I looked up and screeched in horror. The Slendertwins were running towards me, and one of them was holding a bunch of pink ribbon.

"No!" I screamed and bolted into the house.

"Come back!" The yelled in unison.

I bolted down the hallway, searching for Slenderteen so he could save me from those monsters. I was so intent on finding Slenderteen that I almost ran straight into the Slendertwins, who had teleported to the end of the hallway.

"Come play with us!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I whirled around and ran for the kitchen. They suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Don't run!"

I whirled around and ran for the living room. Yet again they were in front of me.

"We just wanna play!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DEMONS!" I whirled around and ran straight into their arms. "I curse the day you learned to teleport!" They giggled and carried me into their room. I struggled in their arms, desperately trying to get away. They sat down, one holding me in her lap while the other one began to tie pink ribbons on my ears and tail. I stopped struggling and laid limp in utter defeat.

"Lets put makeup on him!"

"And a pretty dress!"

"Lets let the poor cat go."

"Silly kitty!" They giggled and began dressing me in frilly pink dresses.

"Lets dye him blue!"

"Yeah!"

"Why don't you just kill me?"

I endured this torture for what felt like hours before I finally managed to get away. I sat down in the forest and started clawing the ribbons off my ears. I heard muffled laughter from behind me. I whirled around to see Slenderteen trying not to laugh and failing at it.

"I'd appreciate some help, thank you very much."

"Slendertwins again?" He said laughing while pulling the dress off of me.

"Who else?"

"I don't get why you endure this."

"What do you mean? They force me too."

"You realize you could just teleport away right?"

"...God dammit."


	3. Slenderbaby

**Hey guys! I'm updating all my stories now cause I really need to and I had school off today! (YAY!) So I thought I would write about the Slender's newest addition. Slenderbaby! (Yes his name will change when he grows older) So enjoy reading about this demented child!**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN SLENDERMAN! (duh.)**

**P.s.-Anything in italics is thoughts (in case you didn't know)**

"Can you say momma?"

_"Yes but I don't want to."_

"Can you say daddy?"

_"Can you please stop?"_

"Trying to get him to talk again?"

"Yes and I will one day."

_"In your dreams. I'll talk when I feel like it."_

I smiled as my mother took me out of my high chair and set me on the ground.

_ "At last!"_

I quickly started for the door.

"Oh no you don't! You're staying inside."

_"Curses!" _I crossed my arms as mom picked me up and set me back in my crib.

"Now be a good baby." I couldn't help but smile as she kissed me on the forehead."

_"Now how to get out of here?" _I grabbed the bars and pulled myself to my feet. I began to pull myself out of the crib only to fall backwards._ "Well that's not going to work."_ I unraveled my tentacles and grabbed onto the top of the bars. I slowly began to pull myself up. Using my hand and feet for extra strength. I was so close to the top when I felt my grip begin to loosen. I scrambled for the top bar but couldn't reach it in time. I slipped backwards, right back into my crib. _"Dammit!"_

"Hey little buddy. You want out?"

I looked up and saw my older brother Slenderteen.

"_Yes free me from this prison. I commanded you!"_

"I suppose I can let you out." He reached his hands into the bars and lifted me out.

"_Now put me on the floor."_

He hoisted me onto his shoulders and carried me over to the couch.

"_No! No! NO!"_

He sat on the couch and lifted me off his shoulders and onto his lap.

"_Put me down!"_

I began to squirm in his arms.

"Oh no you don't! Here comes the tickle monster!" He began to tickle my sides and I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"_Stop it! It tickles!"_ I squirmed in his arms, unable to control my laughter.

"Stop it!" He suddenly stopped and I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Did you just speak?"

"No." _"Whoops!"_

"Hey you said your first word!"

"No I didn't." _"Stop talking!"_

"So can talk?"

"Nope. Gotta go." I quickly teleported from his arms and into the forest.

"_I really need to get my talking in control." _I crawled through the forest. Happy for the peace and quiet._ "No talking. No yelling. No baby talk. And no p-"_

"Hey look a baby!"

"_Never mind."_

I quietly crawled into a bush and located my favorite hoodie that I had hid from mom. I quickly put it on and pulled the hood over my face.

"_This is going to be good."_

"Aww you poor thing! Who would leave a baby in the woods?"

"I know right?"

I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and pull me into the air.

"Now what do you look like."

I felt the hand slip under my hood and began to pull it off.

"_Wait for it... Wait for it...NOW!" _ I unraveled my tentacles just as the person pulled the hood off of my face.

"AHHH!" The two people screamed. The person holding me dropped me to the ground and they both took off running.

"_Ha!"_ I chuckled to myself._ " I sure showed them! No one messes with me!"_ I turned and continued crawling through the forest._ "Who shall I scare next?"_


End file.
